This invention relates generally to devices and methods for selectively dispensing liquids into the water stream of a shower and, more particularly, to a shower system in which water flow, water temperature, and liquid dispensing is completely controlled through the recognition of a user""s voice commands.
Various devices have been proposed for selectively dispensing soap, shampoo, body lotion, etc. into the water stream of an otherwise conventional shower as a matter of convenience. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices still require the manual actuation of knobs, levers, or switches to control these shower functions. Such manual manipulation of shower control fixtures, however, is very difficult for elderly or disabled persons having decreased dexterity or mobility. The risk of falling in a slippery shower also counsels against additional manipulation of controls.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a shower system which is voice-activated and voice controlled. Further, it is desirable to have a shower system in which water flow, water temperature, and the dispensing of selected liquids into the water stream is controlled through the recognition of a user""s voice commands. In addition, it is desirable to have a shower system in which the selected liquid containers and a control unit are easily accessible by a user.
A voice-controlled shower system according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention for use with a conventional shower assembly includes a conduit for connecting hot and cold water sources with a showerhead. Each junction between a water source and the conduit includes a control valve. A housing adapted to be mounted within a wall of the shower assembly defines an interior space for holding a control unit. The control unit is electrically connected to each of the water source control valves and is also adapted to store a plurality of electric impulses representative of a predetermined vocabulary of voice commands. The preferred vocabulary of voice commands includes xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chotterxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccolderxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cshampooxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csoapxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9crinsexe2x80x9d although other equivalent, or even additional, terms or phrases may also be used. A receiver is mounted to a wall of the shower assembly and is coupled to the control unit for receiving a speech input from a user and delivering it to the control unit. A predetermined action is associated with each of the vocabulary commands; namely, the control unit delivers a signal energizing one or more control valves to open or close, partially or completely, upon recognition of a speech input by a user as matching one of the vocabulary of voice commands.
The voice-controlled shower system further includes a plurality of liquid containers positioned within the interior space of the housing, each container having a tube extending therein and being coupled to the main water stream conduit. Each tube includes a control valve electrically connected to the control unit and is selectively opened when the control unit recognizes a speech input as matching a predetermined command of the vocabulary of voice commands. Therefore, liquids such as soap, shampoo, lotion, etc. may be dispensed into the main water stream upon audible command.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a shower system that is completely controlled by the voice commands of a user.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shower system, as aforesaid, which is convenient to use by elderly or disabled persons or other persons having dexterity or mobility impairments.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shower system, as aforesaid, in which a plurality of liquids may be selectively dispensed into the water stream.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a shower system, as aforesaid, which does not include selector valves, knobs, handles, or levers to control shower functions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a shower system, as aforesaid, having a control unit for comparing a speech input of a user with a predetermined vocabulary of voice commands.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a shower system, as aforesaid, in which the temperature of the water stream flowing through the showerhead may be adjusted by user issuance of an appropriate voice command.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shower system, as aforesaid, which conserves water by eliminating the need for manual application of soap, shampoo, lotion, or other liquids.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.